


Decided

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Good Omens [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Because that's all I write for them, Crowley is smitten, Falling In Love, Fluff and Mush, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Post Apoca-wasnt, Relationship Negotiations, Romantic Fluff, crowley is dramatic, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-27 18:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Sometime after the Apocalypse that wasn't, Crowley and Aziraphale have started dating, fallen in love and moved in together without managing to talk about a single thing or saying  word about any of it.And then one day Crowley decides to say I Love You in his own demon-specific way.************************************Whatever Aziraphale would have said in return was muffled beneath a kiss packed full of longing and adoration, his arms suddenly full of too long limbs and the always shocking but never unwelcome weight of a grasping grabby demon on his lap.“And what was that for?” Azira gasped when Crowley finally let him up for air neither of them needed. “I wasn’t aware we’d decided to simply snog anytime the mood takes us.”“Don’t say snog, it’s a terrible fuckin’ word.” Crowley said plainly, and pinched his angel’s thigh when Azira gasped again. “And I’ll have you know, I’ve decided the look on your face when I sass you is a work of art and I’m going to endeavor to see it as often as I can.”





	Decided

**Author's Note:**

> All I write about these Ineffable Dorks is fluff and I'm not even sorry

“I’d have fallen for you, do you know?” Crowley said that day and Aziraphale looked up from his book catalog with an adorably cherubic expression of complete confusion on his face and Crowley took a mental picture of it to add to his own catalog that had nothing to do with books and everything to do with _everything_ about his angel. 

“Love, I thought we’d decided that we’ve _both_ fallen for each other, haven’t we?” Azira’s expression blended to something patient and adoring and bloody hell–heaven– bloody _fuck_ Crowley needed that one for his catalog too, so he committed it to memory just like he’d had all the others over the course of six thousand years. 

“I don’t think we decided anything.” was all he said though, as if he wasn’t currently measuring the curl of one particular piece of blond hanging over a stupidly perfect ear. 

“No, I suppose you’re right.” Azira conceded with a slow nod. “We never came right out and _decided_ anything.” 

They certainly hadn’t _decided_ to live together in the aftermath of the Apocalypse that _wasn’t_ , it had just been Azira taking up Crowley’s offer to stay the night that one time, then returning the favor by extending an invitation for the demon to sleep over after their next late dinner. One night had turned into two and turned into three and Crowley had never really _decided_ to move his things in but Aziraphale had made room in his closet and it had just made sense to take up the room, didn’t it?

And they hadn’t _decided_ they were dating or anything like that at all, but sometimes their hands moved together and fingers entwined as they shared dessert and they hadn’t decided to kiss that first time but _oh_ that first time had been lovely, as had the time after that and the time after that and the time Crowley hadn’t so much as _decided_ to use his tongue to make his angel gasp something gorgeous as he’d just done something impulsive and then reaped the benefits by way of his angel whispering things that might have been filthy if it hadn’t been a literal cherub saying them into his ear. 

No, they hadn’t decided any of those sort of things, Azira was entirely correct and looked fantastically smug about it and Crowley tucked that expression aside for later as well because he _adored_ it. 

He adored his angel, he more than adored his angel and there were better words for what he felt but other words were hard to say. The one that started with L for starters. Crowley didn’t even know if he _could_ say that word, if it wouldn’t scald his tongue and burn his eyes out, if it wasn’t a word reserved only for those still in Her good graces.

“I’d have fallen for you.” was what he said instead, sprawling low in his chair in the way he knew Azira hated, because his angel fussed and moaned about it, but those heavenly eyes always sparked as they traveled down Crowley’s body to his waist and sometimes lower even though they hadn’t _decided_ to do that yet.

“I know you’ve fallen for me.” Aziraphale said patiently, looking in _interest_ just like Crowley knew he would. “I know, dearest.” 

“You’re not listening, angel.” Crowley took his sunglasses off because he knew Azira would listen then. “I’d have fallen for you. Back then. In the beginning. That’s what I’m saying.” 

“Crowley–” 

“M’saying that I would’ve jumped from Heaven’s gates myself if I’d known I could have you.” Crowley raised his voice, though it didn’t seem the time to be almost shouting, but his angel needed to understand. “Falling was never worth it until you, and I would’ve fallen sooner if I could’ve had you sooner. I’d have fallen for you, only for you, just for you, way back at the beginning.” 

“I see.” Azira put his book catalog down and crossed to the couch, squeezing himself into the tiny space left around Crowley’s graceless lounging. “I love you, you know.” 

“We haven’t decided to say that.” Crowley’s eyes widened, dilated. “We haven’t decided–” 

“I love you.” Azira repeated softly. “Very, very much.” 

“And I’d have fallen for you.” Crowley said just as softly. “ _Just_ for you.” 

“We’re a right pair, aren’t we?” 

“Oh, are you deciding we’re a _pair_ now?” 

Whatever Aziraphale would have said in return was muffled beneath a kiss packed full of longing and adoration, his arms suddenly full of too long limbs and the always shocking but never unwelcome weight of a grasping _grabby_ demon on his lap. 

“And what was that for?” Azira gasped when Crowley finally let him up for air neither of them needed. “I wasn’t aware we’d decided to simply snog anytime the mood takes us.”

“Don’t say _snog_ , it’s a terrible fuckin’ word.” Crowley said plainly, and pinched his angel’s thigh when Azira gasped again. “And I’ll have you know, I’ve decided the look on your face when I sass you is a work of art and I’m going to endeavor to see it as often as I can.” 

“Oh you’ve _decided_ , have you?” 

“I most certainly have.” Crowley kissed him again, as soft and sweet as he could manage. “Decided that and about a hundred other things concerning you, my angel.” 

“I can’t wait to hear them all.” 


End file.
